Lily, Where are you?
by Bleeding-Ink86
Summary: Lily has to take a week's vacation because she feels her body can no longer be without sleep. Unfortunately, she doesn't feel so comfortable about leaving Harry, who is only five months old, with his inexperienced father. James on the other hand believes
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was one hot summer night and multi-colored fairies danced around the large garden of number seven, Godric's Hollow making the wedding reception more cheerful to all the guests. Along with the dancing fairies, white and pink petals adorned the soft, green grass and surrounded the white-clothed tables that had a bouquet of pink roses sitting on the middle of each table.

The weather couldn't be better for James's and Lily's wedding reception, Remus thought as he paced around the garden looking at couples dancing and people laughing; a small hint of happiness couldn't be better during troubled times. Many of their friends, who were discussing seriously about recent attacks, drinking or laughing, had gathered that festive day to make it a memorable one for the newly weds.

As Remus walked about the garden he remembered the day James had announced to him and his other friends his engagement to Lily Evans, the one girl whom he had dated for two years. All four marauders had celebrated that night by drinking firewhisky and reminiscing Lily's past tantrums towards James. The date had been set two days later in Lily's well organized engagement party. As Remus was helping her set everything up she mentioned, to him alone, that she didn't care much for a big wedding or even an engagement party, but it gave close friends a small taste of joy.

The wedding, of course, had been small despite of popular demand. Sirius, as Remus knew it would eventually happen, became James's best man; as for Remus and Peter, they had to wear matching black dress robes for being James's ushers and a very close friend of Lily was her bride's maid. After circling the garden twice and greeting old school acquaintances Remus spotted his friend, Sirius Black sitting rather alone looking at the dark, starry sky above them and sulking.

Sighing to himself, Remus walked towards his friend knowing something was bothering him; it wasn't very usual to see the Sirius Black sitting down peacefully during a party "Nice wedding, don't you think?" Remus asked as he sat on the chair across from Sirius. Sirius on the other hand just shrugged and continued staring at the dark sky. "Sirius, will you please stop you pouting? You've been this way ever since the ceremony ended…" he said exasperated "You could at least pretend to be happy for James"

"I _am _happy for James…" Sirius said standing up and walking over to the closet tree looking as if he had just lost his best opportunity to hex Snape. Muttering a few words, Remus grabbed his drink, stood from his chair and followed Sirius across the lawn to where he was trying his best to catch a fairy.

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus said a bit exasperated "Just spill it out."

But as soon as Sirius was about to answer Remus's question, James Potter, who had been greeting the other guests with his new wife, smacked Sirius on the back making him drop his drink and wearing the biggest grin since the dungbomb "incident" back in their fourth year. "Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?"

Remus raised his glass in gratitude and wearing a smile on his worn-out face "Best night ever. Thanks for not making your wedding a full-moon night."

"You kidding, right Remus?" said James laughing "Think I would have the greatest day of my life while a friend of mine is suffering?" Remus smiled and then both laughed at James's good mood; Sirius on the other hand muttered something inaudible and moved swiftly back to the table he shared with Remus, Peter and other friends from Hogwarts and poured himself his fifth glass of wine.

"Who died?" James asked Remus as he observed Sirius drink the wine in one big gulp and then pouring himself more. "He's been acting…rather odd. And by odd I mean quiet and collect."

"You did," said Peter Pettigrew who had joined Remus and James a few seconds after Sirius's abrupt departure "or so he says. He told me that once you said "yes" to accepting Lily as your wife you were a dead man. And he also said, I don't think he meant it at all, mind you, that you were better off fighting for your life with…well…His followers and dieing rather than marrying Lily "

"What?" James said in disbelief his grin now gone as his mouth fell open

"Well…"Peter said casting anxious glances at Sirius's direction. "He's happy that you got to marry Lily, but he just thinks the old Prongs is dead now that you've married her." Peter shifted a little uneasy as he informed James what Sirius wanted confidential and trusted Peter not to say a word about it.

"So now that James is married," Remus said understanding "he'll spend more time with Lily and his family instead of being with his friend."

"No…"James corrected him "He believes that I'll be at Lily's mercy and become as dull as a flubberworm." But before Remus or Peter could agree or disagree with him, James charged furiously towards the table where Sirius was now working his usual charm in one of Lily's friends and still drinking.

"We need to talk," James said grabbing Sirius by the collar of his black robes and lifting him off his chair "He'll continue his conversation with you shortly after I'm through with him." The young woman was then left alone and bewildered as she witnessed James dragging Sirius into the house.

"James, let go" said Sirius as he tried to loosen James's grip on him "She was about to- if I could just- bloody hell! James!"

Despite of Sirius's whining, James dragged Sirius into the library and slammed shut the door behind him. The library was big, containing more than five hundred book in just one book shelf alone. Windows, as large as a cathedral's, were along the wall of the library letting the moonlight light the room and drapes, the color of scarlet hung from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. In the far end of the large library, there was a desk where his father usually spent his afternoon either writing his experiences as an auror or reading old books before he died when James was still attending school. James dragged Sirius to the same chair in front of the desk where James used to sit when he was being punished by his father when he was a kid. James was perhaps a little mad but no lasting damage, he only wanted to show that he was mad in order for Sirius to take him serious.

James made Sirius sit on the old, squeaky chair across his father's- now his-chair and he gave the same look his father would give when he was in mild or big trouble. Sirius shifted a little uneasy knowing he was given the 'Potter' look he had seen years before and gave the best smile he could offer the groom "Some wedding you got here, Prongs. But nothing will compare to the wedding night don't you-"

"Peter told me what you said, Sirius" James said restraining his frustration with his best friend collected. That seemed to have shut Sirius up immediately. He knew to what James was referring to and felt like strangling Peter for telling something it was meant for his ears and ears alone.

"Look, Prongs, I'm really, really sorry for saying that. I didn't even mean it at all. I was just a little…" Sirius stopped and looked around. He felt eleven again being punished by Professor McGonagall but this time it was far worse, he was being reprimanded by his best friend.

"Inconsiderate? Selfish? Uncaring? Childish?" James suggested, his temper rising a little without him noticing.

"No…" mumbled Sirius as he looked at his feet and feeling embarrassed by the situation; his hair fell gracefully to his eyes covering his face from James's accusing eyes.

"Then why did you say that, Sirius?" James's voice was a bit softer not being able to stay mad at Sirius for long. He never could've, now that he thought about it.

"Because I was a tad-bit jealous" Sirius said bringing close his thumb and index finger leaving a small space in between "and a little angry and depressed too."

"Depressed and angry?" James asked, screwing his face. Sirius rarely got depressed and if he did it was because of his family. He had seen Sirius angry but most of the time it had to do with a prank gone wrong, his family or just looking at Snape.

"Well…yeah." Sirius stood up from his chair and strolled towards a shelf that contained small, working models of many brooms. "I was jealous because…well…because we've been friends for over then years and suddenly, poof! A woman-nothing against Lily, mate- has come into your life and will change everything. I was angry and depressed because I lost my best mate to someone else."

"How can you even think you lost me?" James laughed a little "I'm still and will be the same old Prongs I was in Hogwarts, only married."

"You say that now…but things will change." mumbled Sirius picking up a Comet 150 and making it fly around the library.

"Oh yeah?" James was now interested in what Sirius had to say. It was rare for him to be sincere, or serious so this was an opportunity James wouldn't let pass "What sort of things will change now that I'm married?"

"Well…you're married and that's something new." he said offhand "We might be in the Order, but now you have to be more careful since you have someone waiting for you. And well, a family. You'll be too preoccupied to remember your old friends."

James fought hard not to smile at Sirius's childish behavior. "I can promise you that there will be no change in me or my behavior even though I'm married. Sirius, you're my best mate. You think-despite being married- that I'm going to forget about your or Remus or Peter?" Sirius shrugged and James walked up to him "You're like a brother to me and you can't get rid of family."

"Tell me about it" Sirius shudder at the thought of his own family. Sirius laughed his usual bark-like laugh and hugged James, patting him hard on the back. After his talk with James he felt a little better and a little ashamed of what he had said "am I forgiven?"

James pretended to think about it but in the end grinned "Of course!" out of the sudden, both started to laugh for no reason and hugged like brothers usually did.

"There you two are!" Both man turned to the source of the voice and saw lily standing at the library's entrance "I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"'you two' as in you're including me?" Sirius said taken slightly aback. Lily giggled softly and walked up to her husband and friend; her silky white dress flowing like water as she walked. "Of course as in as in you too, Sirius" Her smile was big and her sparkling green eyes glowed with joy "The photographer is impatient and wants to take the pictures now and we can't do that without the groom and his best man, can we?"

"Hear that, Prongs?" Sirius smacked James on the back making his glasses go askew "Pictures! With those things at hand I can show little Sirius how goofy looking his father was, and black mail you at the same time with Remus's 'secret' album."

"Little Sirius?" snorted James "I was thinking of naming my own son James, you know…after his father. Me."

"Poor kid." Sirius shook his head with a fake sad face "He'll suffer with that name."

"Since when did we started talking about kids?" Lily said bewildered "Besides, his name will be Lily, and not James or Sirius."

"Lily? Sweetheart, dear…that's a girl's name, not a boy's name"

"And he'll get taunted by kids for having a girl's name."

"And what makes you think that Lily will be a boy" The look of determination on her face made both men not want to contradict her afraid of what she might do.

All three of them exited the room; Lily holding James's hand and smiling slightly to herself pleased with how everything was going while Sirius and James exchanged a couple of jokes. Once back in the garden, some gathered around the couple as pictures were being taken. First, it was Lily and James alone, then the newly weds with a very happy Sirius. Next it was a picture of the Marauders with Lily but the one Lily always treasured the most was the one that had all the guests with her and her husband in the middle and Sirius by his side. It was that picture that she had placed in her journal and always held to it dear; her own piece of happiness.

* * *

James paced back and forth nervously in the St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. Accompanying James in his anxious wait were Sirius, Peter, Remus and other friends that knew the couple; all of them waited patiently-unlike James-for news about Lily and Gardenia. After so many talks with 'experienced' mothers, Lily and James were told they were going to have a girl and took initiative to decorate the nursery white and pale pink.

Just like James, Frank Longbottom also waited impatiently for news concerning his wife and child but instead of making a big scene, he was sitting quietly on a chair; his leg shaking nervously. James pulled his hair ignoring the pain it caused him; the tension was killing him. Remus saw that James' glasses were askew and broken when he had tried to help Lily but hadn't bother to fix them and Remus swore James's left eye was twitching. "James, why don't you just sit down?" Remus knew he shouldn't have said that because as soon as those words had left his mouth James started rambling incomplete sentences at him in attempt to bash him.

It was three O' clock in the morning of July thirty-first and Frank Longbottom was called by a healer to go down to a room where his wife was being kept. With a tremendous amount of joy his family left the room leaving James's party alone-listening to James's incoherent rambling; Frank arrived thirty minutes later only to announce the birth of his son now called Neville and the state of his wife.

Hours passed and still no news of Lily and Gardenia; James was now willing to hex whoever tried to tell him to sit down and calm down. Luckily for everyone, at seven o' clock a healer came into the waiting room to inform then that Lily was waiting for them with their new child. Without waiting for his friend, James sped down he hall towards his wife's room; Remus and Sirius, just a couple of feet away from him, followed him down the corridor.

The three of them entered a big room that had three beds. The first one contained a plump woman that was sleeping peacefully, the one across from her was empty and besides the empty bed, Lily laid on top of many pillows; her hair damp with sweat and looking very tired but happy at the same time.

"Lily?" He called as he walked quietly over to Lily's bed "How are you, dear?" but as soon as James touched her hand and lowered his head to kiss her over the forehead, she grabbed a full hand of his messy hair and pulled him towards her face. "We. Are. Never. Sleeping. Together. Again. EVER!" she said with a furious voice "You try dealing with that pain! It's all your fault!"

Remus and Sirius observed how Lily tried her best to bang James's head against the edge of the bed. Remus turned to Sirius who couldn't take his eyes off the raving Lily and the abused James. Finally-when James was crying out in pain- Remus walked very carefully towards Lily's bed to liberate James from Lily's grasp. "Lily," he said soothingly "you're going to-oww, Lily- can you-it hurts!" Unfortunately for Remus, he was caught by Lily's grasp and seemed to face James's similar fate.

"You try to deliver a child into this world and then we can talk" Remus cringed at Lily's blazing green eyes "As for you Potter, it's all your- Oh…hello" Lily's tone of voice went through a drastic change as she noticed one of the healers that had been in the delivery room was standing next to Sirius and holding her child in her arms.

"Is there something wrong here?" the brunette woman asked suspiciously and fixing her blue eyes upon James who only smiled at her amiably

"No," she said smiling her sweetest smile and letting go of both men "Can I…I haven't been able to see my baby…"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter" the healer said walking over to Lily; her green robes flowing as she walked "We had to examine the child because he seemed too small for the Head Healer, but everything's all right with him." The young healer placed the covered child in the arms of Lily-her eyes sparkling with joy.

" '_he_ seemed small?'" questioned James while staring at the blanket that was covering his kid's face.

"Yes Mister Potter, 'he'"

"James, Gardenia's a boy!" Sirius burst out laughing and walking closer to the bed to get a better view of the boy and Lily.

"A boy…" James said softly and taking the blanket off his son's face. His heart could've burst with joy as a pair of green eyes focused on him for the first time. As a father he wouldn't have cared if his child had been a boy or a girl…but a boy…now he had someone to talk about quidditch besides his friends. "His name will definitely not be Gardenia" he said trying to control his voice.

"No, it wont" Lily agreed as tears rolled down her cheeks and as she smilled feebly at her son. She felt her heart couldn't take so much joy and happiness that it would soon explode for trying to hold so many emotions in."So," she sniffed and smiled at the three men around her. "what should his name be?"

"I have one!" Exclaimed Sirius excitedly "How about-"

"His name wont be Sirius, Sirius" sighed James without looking at his best frient "How about Nicholas?"

"No…"Lily shook her at James's suggestion

"Thomas?" Remus recommended

"Thomas James Potter…" James tasted the name seeing if it sounded right "It doesn't go very well with Potter."

"How about-" Sirius began but was cut short.

"Christopher? Jack? Albert?" To all three names Lily suggested James shot down looking very serious at hia nameless son. Lily had never seen him concentrate so hard for years and felt her heart falling in love with the man all over again.

"How about Harold James Potter?" James suggested looking pleased with himself after minutes of thinking.

"Are you sick!" said Sirius looking at James with a disgusted face. Apparently the name of Harold had definitely bothered him…or offended him.

"Well, what would you name him, then?" questioned James looking very indignant

"Well, I only have been trying to tell you for minutes." Sirius said sarcastically "How about Harry? It goes with James and Potter."

All looked at each other with surprise and amazement and then at the little boy in Lily's arms. After a minute of consideration James addressed the brunette healer who had been waiting patiently for them to decided of a name. "Our son's name is Harry. Harry James Potter."

The healer wrote the name down and then told the new mother that she would be by later in the morning to take him to the nursery with the other babies. Meanwhile Lily gazed at her son with pride and joy and whispered to him while James was being congratulated by his two friends "Welcome to the world Harry…no one's going to hurt you while I'm around."

* * *

Months had passed and Lily now laid on her bed snuggled underneath the blankets. As her head hit the pillow at four in the morning she only wished Harry could give her at least a couple of more hours to rest and get her strength back. The cause of Harry's crying and Lily's lack of sleep were the usual colic attacks Harry had almost every night; the attacks usually kept him awake for hours crying his little heart out. And Lily knew better than to give a five month old child a potion to calm them down; it was too risky.

Her eyes got heavier as sleep began to take over her exhausted body. But in bed she twisted and turned and, after a few hours in bed, her eyes snapped open and saw light pouring into the room; Harry was bawling in his nursery next door. Very slowly her tired eyes shifted to he small clock sitting on her side table: twenty minutes past eight and she still felt as exhausted as she did fours hours ago when she had gone to bed and couldn't help but to feel annoyed with James who always managed to get a full night's sleep.

"Don't worry, honey" Lily said sleepily and barely dragging herself out of bed "Mummy's coming."

Putting her night robe on, Lily walked to the room next door. The nursery was now red and gold-James and Sirius had decorated the room while she was still in St. Mungo's- instead of the pale pink and white Lily had chosen before. Closing the door behind her, Lily walked up to the crib and picked up her son gently, his green eyes buried in tears.

"Stop crying, sweetie, mummy's here…" she said patting her son's back gently. She sat on her rocking hair and, after rubbing on her baby's stomach a special potion she had obtained at Diagon Alley, she rocked back and forth for nearly an hour trying to get Harry to sleep; the morning light seemed to have excited him and had been trying his best to catch a few curls of his mother's red hair.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and James woke up to find himself in bed alone once again. He had an idea where Lily could be, ever since they had arrived to Godric's Hollow neither him or Lily had been able to sleep; before James decided to take a sleeping potion every night before going to sleep making Lily the only one not sleeping. Yawning, he slid off the bed and put his glasses on to search for his wife. He opened the door quietly to find Lily bent over his son's crib thinking she was just soothing their son.

"Colic attack?" he asked but no response came from Lily

"Lils?" he got closer to the red head that was still bent over the crib but instead of finding her soothing their son she was asleep. It took a lot of will to not laugh at the sight. So taking a deep--very deep breath--he shook Lily "Honey…wake up…" nothing happened except a soft snore escaping her.

James swallowed his laughter and shook her again "Lils…?"

"Go away Petunia" Lily muttered not knowing it was James who was shacking her. Rolling his eyes and feeling rather offended he was compared to such a person he shook her harder.

"LILY!"

"Uh-wha-Oh, it's you." Lily turned her head and realized where she was. Very slowly- and painfully- she straightened up trying her best to ignore the headache she had along with backache "Did I fall asleep here?"

"Yup…Lils…?"he said looking at her messed up hair and baggy eyes.

"Yes?"

"You look like hell…" Lily's face became so red that it began to match her hair and immediately gave James the clue that he had said something bad. Not wanting to wake her son she grabbed James by the sleeve of his robe and dragged him into the hallway. James on the other hand was just afraid to open his mouth again and dig himself deeper into his grave.

"I look like hell!" she shrieked "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since we got here unlike you!"

"I'm sorry, I just-" James tried to apologized but he knew it was futile. He had offended Lily without wanting to and there was no way of going back and fix it.

"Shut it!" Lily took deep breaths trying to control herself but seeing James so fresh and rested made her heart twist with envy. "I only want a full night's sleep." she said desperately "And I would if you could just help me out a few nights by calming Harry and make his tummy aches better. "

"But I have Order meetings almost every day and Dumbledore-"

"You could take care of Harry and I could go to the meetings." She suggested James "That way I could get away for a while. I mean…I love you both, but its always the same routine and I'm tired of it."

"Hey…that's it!" he exclaimed. Lily had just given him an idea that would definitely put him back in Lily's good side. It was worth a shot at least it was better than getting yelled at like a little kid by his mother.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes recognizing James's face. It was the face she had seen many times back in their Hogwarts years when him along with Sirius and Peter were planning one of their pranks that would definitely cause some chaos "What…do…you…have…in…mind…?" She asked very slowly and trying to figure out what James was cooking up.

"How about you go away for a week and take some vacations?" James suggested, grinning happily; he knew he had a good idea after all.

"I can't take Harry with me if I want to take some vacations." she said in a huff "If I wanted to take some vacations it would be away from everything. And besides where would I go?"

"No…don't take Harry with you, go alone" he said in an obvious voice "You could stay at some muggle hotel or something. I'm sure Dumbledore will accept, he even recommended this a few nights ago."

"He did?" she asked rather surprised that Dumbledore had noticed her fatigue "Well….what about Harry? Who's going to take care of him?"

"Well, what exactly am I then?" he asked rather annoyed "I'm not some sort of stranger, I'm his father so I'll take care of him." He suggested.

Lily stared at James's eager face and explode with laughter. The idea of him taking care of Harry had definitely been funny "You? Take care of Harry? That's rich!" James narrowed his eyes and watched as Lily descended the stairs, laughing at him and his suggestion. He rolled his eyes, he could take care of his own son! He followed her to the kitchen where Lily seemed to be still chuckling at the matter while making them some breakfast. Propping himself on a chair he confronted her. "I fail to see what's so funny about me taking care of Harry. He is my son, right?"

"Well," She said sweetly and throwing away egg shells "the fact of you thinking you can take care of Harry is rather funny."

"So you reckon I can't take care of Harry?" said James heatedly and narrowing his eyes again behind his round classes.

"I don't reckon…I know" Lily said smiling kindly at her husband "You wouldn't last a day even if you had Remus and Sirius to help you out."

"I would too…" he sulked "All right, how about you leave today and comeback next Sunday. Then I can show you how good a father I am."

Lily sighed tiredly "I don't think of you as a bad father…I only think you're not capable enough to take care of a five month old child."

"Do I smell a bet here?" James said grinning mischievously "Come on, you leave today with some protection and return next Sunday. I'm sure Dumbledore will agree to let you have some vacations away from here with one more look at you."

"HEY!" Lily gave James a hard look but actually gave it a thought. The idea of going away for a week and sleeping and relaxing was very tempting but she wasn't so sure of leaving her son with her inexperienced husband. After eating her breakfast rather quietly she looked at James with a faint smile on her face "Well…I don't know…I'm not so sure of leaving Harry in the hands of his father…"

James sighed and stuck his tongue out "Not funny Lily, not funny at all…"

* * *

Lily looked away from her luggage and looked over to her son who was playing with his toes and babbling at the same time right next to her baggage. James had convinced her to take a week to herself and get her energy back. Even Dumbledore, who had seen Lily later that day and agreed with James that she looked…rather tired, approved to sent over two people to escort her to a safe muggle place where she could stay and rest. While looking at Harry, still rather busy with his toes, she realized she was going to be away from Harry for the first time. Suddenly, she didn't feel so eager to leave at all.

After finishing packing she picked up her son and levitated her luggage. As Harry got comfortable in his mother's arms he locked his green eyes with hers and smiled a toothless smile. Suddenly she felt like canceling everything and enjoy the sleepless nights as long as she didn't have to be away from her son. But even as she gave thought to this, her body denied such act; she knew her body wouldn't be able to handle another night with only three hours of sleep.

"Lily, are you ready?" She heard James call from the room bellow "The Prewetts are here to escort you to that muggle hotel."

"I'm coming!" Lily sighed and looked at her son who was very entertained with her red curls "Give your father a living hell this week for me, Harry. He deserves it." Harry, who didn't understand a word his mother was saying to him only giggled.

"You don't understand I word that I'm saying," she said laughing slightly "but you'll know what to do"

Lily descended the stairs holding her son on one arm and levitating her luggage with the other hand. At the bottom of the stairs she found James waiting anxiously to be given Harry as if he were some pet to be taken care of while the owner was out but instead of staring a fight with James she looked around "Where are the Prewetts?"

"They're outside with the car." he replied "And Remus and Sirius just arrived." as if in cue, the door to the dining room opened and out came Remus, looking as tired as Lily, and Sirius.

"Hi, Lily" Sirius greeted "And hello, you green eyed midget."

Lily sighed "Well…I guess this is it" She handed Harry very carefully to James; Harry's lips began to tremble a little. "Take good care of him. If I come back next Sunday and I don't find my son in one piece you'll be the ones to pay." Sirius gulped, he knew Lily lived up to her threats.

Before she started crying, she went over and kissed her son "Good-bye sweetie"

"Bye Lils" James said grinning.

"Not you…Harry." Smiling she kissed her husband and then gave him a hard look letting him know that if something did happen to Harry he was going to pay dearly. "I trust you to contact me if something happens. I left the phone numbers next to the phone or you can owl me. Either way, contact me. Remus?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You are the smartest here so I'm going to trust you and your judgment."

"Don't worry about a thing Lily" Remus said smiling pleasantly "I'll take care of the children…and Harry" James and Sirius threw Remus a murderous look.

Both Prewett brothers loaded Lily baggage into the car. Lily gave one more good-bye to her son and got into the car before she started crying. She knew that Harry was in good hands and that nothing bad was going to happen to him, but being separated from him was rather hard for the young mum. Meanwhile, as James, Sirius and Remus watched the car leave Godric's Hollow, Harry somehow seemed to understand what was going on and began to bawl for his mother.

"JAMES! shouted Sirius through Harry's cry

"WHAT!"

"MAKE HIM STOP!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!" James shouted desperately looking at Harry with anxiety. Harry in the other hand didn't care how his dad looked at him, he wanted his mother back.

* * *

Well, this is it for now. I hope this goes well! I'm not very good with comedy so please bare with me. I'll do my best. Sorry for making this chapter long but I had to set the 'stage' for this story. All rightly, I'm out...please leave a review telling me what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do! 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I'm not JKR…so think about it .

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the caps…just trying to get your attention. Anyway, I just want to point out that perhaps some of Harry's attitude isn't right for a five month old child…but I did my best. Besides, this is a fanfic…if I wanted I could make Harry a vampire and make him dance along with Voldemort. O.o Ok, now on with the next chapter of "Lily, where are you?"

**A big Thank you to Nomikkin for Beta-ing this chapter!**.

* * *

Monday

Sirius descended the stairs with one hand on the rail and the other upon his temple, rubbing gently. Never, in his life, did he expect Harry to cry so loud and for such a long period of time. He was definitely thankful for Lily's excellent Silencing Charm or else he was sure the neighbours would've called the muggle police to check the supposed abused child.

He stepped on the landing and almost hissed like a cat whose tail had been stepped on; the excessive amount of light coming into the room stung his eyes so much that made them teary. With a held back yawn, Sirius entered the dining room to find James reading the Daily Prophet with a rather bored look upon his face. Sirius sat on the chair opposite of James and mumbled a good morning; inside he wondered how James managed to look so rested when his son had kept them up till four in the morning.

James on the other hand emerged from behind the newspaper grinning broadly at the sleep deprived Sirius, "Good morning, Padfoot. You look…er…." He tried not to say 'like hell' but looking at Sirius with messed up hair that could compete with his own and his baggy eyes…not saying that was becoming hard to do.

"Shut it, Prongs," grumbled Sirius before yawning again.

James managed to disguise a fit of laughter into discreet coughs as he went back to the Daily Prophet. After knowing Sirius for years, he knew perfectly well that he wasn't a morning person and that he always was a bit grumpy when sleep was taken away from in on propose.

As both men went on their business-James reading the paper and Sirius nodding off-Remus entered from the kitchen next door carrying a plate and looking at its contents rather viciously. He sat next to James and almost immediately started wolfing down his food without a second thought. When he was about to take his fifth spoon-full of scramble eggs, he looked up to find both of his friends staring at him with curious look on their faces.

"What?" he questioned as he wiped his mouth. "Do I have egg on my face or something?"

"No…"

"You just-"

Sirius was cut short when an all-too-familiar wail came from the nursery in the second floor.

"You know James, your son is definitely not going to be a quidditch player. With lungs like that he can easily be the quidditch commentator at Hogwarts without the use of a spell or megaphone."

James looked a bit worried, "Strangely enough, you're not the only one that believes that."

He shook his head slightly and headed up stairs skipping a step or two as he went up. He cautiously entered the room and walked up to the crib; Harry, who had stopped crying as soon as the door swung open, was on his back and smiling as mischievously a five month baby could muster.

"You know Harry," the young father said as he heaved his son onto his arms, "you're going to be quite a prankster as time passes by. Hopefully you inherited more of your mother than your green eyes…like her intelligence and judgement. With those two at hand, you won't become a prat like I was when I was younger."

Harry wiggled in his father's arms not caring what he was saying to him, he only wanted his brown teddy bear that his mum had given to him as a present. James turned his head to the direction Harry's green eyes were focused on and frowned.

"How can you like that raggedy old thing?" said James, but soon regretted it as one of Harry's hand got grasp of his hair and started pulling it. James gave little thought whether Harry had seized his hair playfully or in revenge of having called his teddy 'raggedy'. "Argh- all right- Harry, you're hurting me-fine!" James almost dived into the crib and grabbed the one eyed bear, "Here." Harry immediately freed his father's hair and wrapped his little arms around his bear with so much delight.

"Harry," James said as he rubbed the sore spot and eyeing his son with suspicion, "you have been hanging too long with your mother."

Immediately, James' thoughts went to the night Harry was born; Lily had grabbed him by his head and slammed it hard against the bed one too many times. Harry on the other hand, just looked at his father with his green, innocent eyes.

Knowing it was his duty, James changed Harry's diaper and got him into a blue set of clothes. Once Harry was ready-James didn't bother to comb his hair for it wouldn't change at all- he headed back to the dinning room where Remus and Sirius seemed to be having a semi-heated conversation.

"-if you would just take a shower after you run outside like a wild dog, you wouldn't have this problem at all," Remus said with a tired tone of voice. "It makes perfect sense."

"Are you going to help me or give me a lecture?" said Sirius as he scratched his head furiously. But just before Remus could respond to Sirius' question, Sirius spoke again, "Well, if it isn't the bawling green-eyed rat!" Yet, he continued to scratch furiously, "Had a good night's-- bloody fleas! Remus give me the potion. I'm begging you!" he implored. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as he exited the room in search of a potion or ingredients that would put a stop to Sirius' fleas before he dug deep paths on his skull with his fingernails.

"Sirius, can you take that outside before you infest the place with fleas?" James said as he inched away from the flea-covered friend; Sirius on the other hand gave James a menacing look as if asking daring him to say that again. Minutes passed and Sirius was beginning to shout--or threaten-- that if Remus didn't hurry up, he was going to transform into his dog form and roll all over the carpet and floor to swarm the place with the blood-sucking parasites. Finally, after agonizing minutes, Remus reappeared holding a vial containing a potion of a sick, green colour; a small grin was slathered across his face.

Not caring why Remus was grinning, Sirius clutched the vial, bolted up the stairs, and slammed the door to hallway bathroom. Remus, still wearing his smirk, began to clean the table.

"How did Harry sleep?" he asked James who was sitting on a chair and holding Harry on his lap.

"He slept fine, I believe. Well, just look at him," he paused. "Remus…what did you put in that potion?"

"Nothing," Remus said honestly and shrugged his shoulders, "just the necessary ingredients. The thing is that the potion is a very strong; it's just strong enough to get rid of the fleas Padfoot is carrying. With all that scratching he has done…well, lets just say it's going to burn a lot and perhaps--if we're lucky--it'll teach him a lesson to always shower after running around ou-" Remus was interrupted by a loud howl coming from the upstairs bathroom then followed by a wave of curse words directed to Remus.

James laughed so hard that tears began to roll down his face. But that was nothing compared to when Sirius rushed down the stairs with a face of both fury and pain and instead of words coming out of his mouth, childish whimpers were heard. "It burns," he moaned, but then he exploded into a loud scream. "IT BURNS!"

* * *

Morning continued its toll and poor James tried his best to feed Harry who was sitting on the same highchair that once belong to him. Harry on the other hand, continued to turn his head whenever James tried to give him some of his food.

"Harry, come on, eat something or else your mum will kill me thinking that I starved you. Come on, Harry, here comes the Hogwarts Express," he said as he held a small silver spoon with wooden handle and played the same game every parent--muggle or magical--played when their son or daughter refused to eat. "Come on Harry, the train needs to get through the gates of Hogwarts to drop the students off."

"Problem, Prongs?" Remus asked as he entered the room. "I left this room when you were about to feed Harry…that was an hour ago."

"He doesn't want to eat," James complained as he wrinkled his nose. "I don't know how Lily does it."

"She has people skills," said Remus simply as he took the spoon and bowl containing mushed-up rusks from James.

"Like I don't?" James protested; Remus gave him a sceptical look. "I do have people skills!"

"May I remind you of certain events in the common room back in school?" James said nothing but pouted.

"All you have to do is persuade him," said Remus wisely as though he knew how a baby's mind worked or as if he had taken care of kids before Harry. James watched as Remus dipped the spoon into the bowl and smiled warmly at his son as Harry took the food from him.

"Traitor. I thought you and I were a team, Harry," James said with a mock voice but deep inside he felt hurt that his own son had taken the food from someone else instead of him. But suddenly that feeling disappeared as Harry spat food Remus had given him at his surprised face.

"Harry!" uttered Remus half mad and half amused.

"Way to go Harry!" exclaimed James somewhat proudly. And with held back laughter he turned to Remus who was cleaning his face with his robe sleeve "So…erm…Moony, how's Harry's breakfast?" he asked still trying to hide his laughter, but looking at Moony it was a rather hard thing to do.

"Dunno, why don't you try some?"

Remus placed his wand down and with Harry's baby spoon, he flung some of the mushed-up rusks at James and hit him close the mouth before he even had the chance to move.

"You're getting old Prongs," Remus said taunting his friend. "One would have thought that one of Hogwart's greatest seekers would have reflexes of a cat."

"He does," Sirius said, apparently he had seen what had happened "Prongs does have reflexes of a cat…a dead one!"

"HEY!" James protested but both Remus and Sirius were too busy laughing.

Harry on the other hand began to move very slowly, afraid to be seen by his father or his friends. Harry dipped his hand into the bowl containing the gold, guppy stuff and flung some of it at Remus and Sirius who were too busy laughing to notice Harry's plan. All three adults stared at Harry who seemed delighted of his perfect aim; it was now James's turn to laugh. Harry looked back at the bowl but this time he dipped both his hands and threw his breakfast everywhere on the floor and the big table next to his high-chair.

"Some arm he has there," James said proudly.

"Yeah, well, because of his arm we now have to clean his mess." said Sirius looking disgusted at the idea of cleaning as he wiped Harry's food off his face.

"Padfoot, I don't think you're familiar with the concept of cleaning."

"Moony…I spent half of my time in Hogwarts cleaning bedpans in the hospital wing…without magic!" said Sirius and shuddered at the thought of it.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, "All right, lets see you clean when not using magic."

Harry watched as his father and his two friends began to clean themselves and the floor from the horrid guppy thing they were trying to feed him with out magic. Then he saw it. The stick that most people around him carried around. It was there, alone…It was waiting, begging to be picked up by the small child.

He looked to his left, he looked to his right and neither his father or the other two were paying attention to him or the stick. He inched slowly towards it and still no rebuke from the adults like other times he tried to get a hold of the special stick. His tiny fingers wrapped around it and quickly withdrew it from the table before someone saw him. His first reaction was to put in in his mouth just like everything he got a hold of, but he reminded himself that he stick was important so he hid it behind his back before his dad saw him holding it.

"-I think the floor is way too messy and we have things to do so how about we clean the…floor…with…Oi! Where's my wand?" Remus asked as he stared at the empty spot where his wand used to be. "I know I left it here," he pointed at the table.

"Are you sure, Moony?"

"Yes…Harry, did you take it?"

Harry turned his head to the tired looking man and tried to look innocent; he knew the man was looking for the stick and he wasn't ready to give it back just yet.

"Remus…" said Sirius very slowly, "Harry can't talk, the only sound you can get out of him is only babbling. And unless you have a babble-to-English dictionary you're not going to get an answer from him."

"Maybe you left it in the library," suggested James. "It wouldn't be the first time either. Look, I'll help you search for it. Sirius, can you watch Harry for a minute?" James asked.

Immediately Remus and James exited the room. Sirius sighed and propped himself in the chair that James was sitting on previously and stared at Harry; Harry stared back. Seconds passed and then out of the sudden Sirius sucked his cheeks in making fish lips and crossing his eyes; that caused Harry to go in a fit of giggles.

"Like that, didn't you?" Sirius said inching closer to Harry's small head and smiling broadly. Harry babbled--or talked when it came to him-- at Sirius and poked him on the cheek a few times. "Wow, do I have plans for you when you go to Hogwarts for your first year. You're going bring back to Hogwarts the legendary Marauders. With your own friends of course. But shh, don't tell your mum about this, but I have a special prank already planned for you to use the first week you're in Hogwarts."

Harry continued babbling and poking Sirius as he made funny faces for the small child. Unfortunately, Harry poked in the wrong place.

"Harry, that was my eye…oww…I can't see, where are the napkins? I have that food you were eating all over my face and eye…"

Harry watched as the man moved away from him towards some wet rags they had used to clean themselves before. Baby Harry wiggled around his high-chair and with his little arm he reach behind his back for the stick he had hidden behind him. He inspected it with one hand and then passed it on to the other. Usually when his mum or dad held the stick and waved it around, something good or funny happened. Maybe that was it…all he needed to do is wave the stick. He raised his head to see the man and saw that he was still wiping his face and muttering at the same time; Harry saw this as his opportunity to be just like his mum and dad.

He held the stick with his right hand and made a swift flick. Nothing happened. He did it twice and nothing happened again. He then switched the stick to his left hand and waved it again but once again, nothing funny happened. Frustrated, Harry was close to throwing the stick to the floor but then he remembered something. Usually his mum and dad said or muttered something while they waved the stick at the same time. He held the stick with his right hand again and said--babbled when it came to the adults--something.

A string of blue light escaped the from the tip of the stick and hit the man right on the back of his head, a small grin spread across his tiny face. That was kind of fun; no wonder his parents did this all the time.

* * *

Minutes before Harry experimented with Remus's wand

"-well, maybe it's in your robes," James suggested him as they both stood in Remus's room. Immediately, he buried his hands in every pocket he could find on his robes but they were all empty besides for a few old wrappers of Chocolate Frogs. "Maybe you were right, Moony… maybe your wand really w-"

A shriek stopped him.

"What was that?" Remus asked, alarmed. Without anymore questions both friends rushed downstairs to the source of the scream; the dinning room.

James, whose heart was beating fast afraid for his son's welfare, almost tore the dinning room door open. With his wand out he was ready to fight and curse anyone who had threatened both Harry and Sirius, but he wasn't prepared for the sight front of him and Remus.

There, just a couple of feet away from them, stood Sirius Black looking rather thunderstruck at them. There he was, standing and holding Remus' wand with one hand and with his other hand he held a few strands of his now pink hair as he stared at it with a perplexed look.

"Moony," he croaked as he stretched his arm handing Remus' wand back, "I found your wand…"

* * *

James came into the lounge carrying Harry shortly after seven o' clock at night; Remus was sitting on a couch reading a book next to a window and Sirius was searching for the counter curse to Harry's spell in an old book.

"I just got word from Dumbledore," he said trying not to laugh at Sirius' pink hair. "We have a meeting tonight, same place and same time." Sirius' eyes went wide with terror as James spoke these words.

"I'm NOT going to a meeting with this hair!" Sirius said pointing his index finger to his pink head. "The meeting is in less than twenty minutes and I can't find the counter curse to Harry's accidental spell. Imagine all the laughs!"

"Don't worry Sirius," James said handing Harry over to Sirius, "Dumbledore wants to speak with me therefore I have to go…you're going to take care of Harry."

Sirius gave Harry a distrustful look; he knew that the kid somehow already had a small mischievous mind despite being only five months old. Harry merely looked at Sirius and then rested his head on his shoulder. Sirius could only smile at the affection and feel jealous of his friend of having such luck.

"I don't think you'll have trouble with him but if you do, contact me. Ready Remus?" Remus raised his eyebrow and gave James a weird look

"Are you sure you want to leave Harry alone with Sirius?"

"Gee, thanks for the trust Moony."

James actually thought about it. It was not that he didn't trust his friend, but this was his son's life they were talking about. "Sorry Padfoot…Moony would you stay to look after them?"

"See Harry," Sirius whispered loudly for Remus and James to hear, "your old dad doesn't trust us. He has to bring someone to look after us."

"It's not that I don't trust you," said James rolling his eyes, "I just don't trust you taking care of Harry. You're like a little kid yourself."

"Thanks for the love, James."

"No problem."

* * *

Minutes later.

"Harry's food is in the cupboard," James instructed. "There's some milk ready for him too if he doesn't want to eat. He also needs to take a bath so one of you will have to bathe him. Do not, and let me repeat, do not drown Harry. If you do, I'll feed you myself to one of Hagrid's 'little' friends."

"Don't worry, Prongs," Remus reassured James, "everything will be under control."

"I hope so. Harry," he said trying to fix his son's messy hair, "I'll see you later tonight." He turned back around to his friends, "See if you two can put him to sleep. If you can't, I'll do it myself." With no more further instructions James dissaparated from the room leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

"So, what do we do first?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we should have Harry ready in bed by half past eight just like Lily does, so I say we feed him and then we bathe him."

"Remus?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you smell something?" Remus frowned, he did smell something. He started to sniff the air for the source of the bad odour; Sirius doing the same thing. Unfortunately, the source was Harry himself.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Sirius complained as he held a smiling Harry away from him. "You smell worse than a dungbomb and that's saying something!"

"We have to change him," said Remus not looking so pleased with the idea.

"We? As in you're including me too?" asked Sirius, who was, apparently, feeling the same way.

"Yes. Now come on, we have to change him now before he gets one of those weird rashes."

Both men proceeded up the stairs and to Harry's nursery. Of all those times they had been reprimanded by McGonagall or by the most disciplinary professor and head of the Slytherin House, Professor Lukken, both pranksters felt a little intimidated by changing Harry's dirty diaper.

"So," commenced Sirius a little unsure as he gently placed Harry on the changing table. "What do we do first?"

"Well, isn't is obvious?" said Remus a bit irritated. "We have to take Harry's dirty diaper off first and then change it to a new one."

"You make it sound so easy," muttered Sirius as he tried his best not to breathe.

Very slowly, as if afraid that something might leak out, he took Harry's little outfit off. As for Remus, he was searching around the nursery for certain things he had seen Lily carry around to change Harry's dirty diaper.

"What is that?" questioned Sirius as he saw Remus pull out a fresh, new diaper.

"A muggle diaper," Remus answered simply. "You see, the difference between a muggle diaper and the diapers the wizarding world uses--the cloth ones--are so much better. The cloth ones you have to wash and get your hands messy with…well, you know with what. As for the muggle diaper we only have to take it off and then throw it away."

"That's it?" Remus nodded. "Yes! Now what in the bloody hell is that?"

"Sirius, thank God you're not a father," said Remus grateful for that matter. "This, Padfoot--oi, quit playing with Harry, if you want to learn about childcare." Sirius pouted as he stopped playing with the kid, "Lily uses these things when she changes Harry's diaper."

"But you only said that we only needed to take it off and then up a new one on him."

"Well, we need to wipe him clean," said Remus a bit more irritated than before. "Sirius, I honestly can't see how McGonagall thinks you're smart or how you made it into the Auror Academy."

"I'm laughing on the inside Remus. On the inside," Sirius said sarcastically. "Then you're telling me we're suppose to wipe Harry's buttocks with one of those wipes thingies and the white powder is for…"

"Preventing rashes."

"Ah…okay. Well, look at the time," muttered Sirius as he looked at his bare wrist as he had seen muggles do when they needed to go somewhere. "I have that…appointment…place…thing…place…bye now."

"You have no appointment, chicken," mused Remus as he got a hold of Sirius' cloak. "Now, come on, we have to change his diaper."

"But what if--it's going to be--I just can't!" Sirius stammered as he saw Harry and reminding him of the difficult task ahead.

"Take his diaper off," instructed Remus shoving Sirius in front of him.

"What, why me?"

"Because…"

"Nice excuse, Moony," declared Sirius rolling his grey eyes and sighted in defeat. "All right, I'll do it."

Nodding to himself, Sirius took a deep breath and started to undo the sticky straps at each side of the diaper. Once that was done, Sirius glanced at Remus who definitely had a petrified look upon his face, but egged him to go on. Sirius felt a little faint for the lack of oxygen going into his lungs and thought he was going to pass out after seeing Harry's "mess."

"Sirius, you need to breathe," Remus said.

Sirius dismissed the idea and, still holding his breath, he nodded towards the wipes Remus was holding, instructing him that he needed one. Remus handed Sirius the wipe--he still wasn't breathing-- while Sirius held his tiny legs from the ankles and lifting him up. With hesitation and a big pleading look from Sirius to Remus-- he definitely didn't want to wipe him clean-- he started to wipe Harry's buttocks with the damp cloth. Suddenly, everything was going hazy and he could have sworn that he now saw two forms of Harry instead of just one.

"Sirius, you're turning purple!" Remus' voice sounded distant. "Breathe!"

Sirius still tried his best to continue his "I'm-not-breathing-because-this-smells-worse-than-something-dead" as he held Harry's legs up. Unfortunately, he had to let the old air out and gathered new oxygen before sitting down; he was very close to passing out.

"I'll continue," offered Remus, stepping in front of Harry.

"Yes, you can continue after I did all the dirty work," gasped Sirius as he recovered from his previous condition.

Remus ignored Sirius' comment and continued to finish Sirius' incomplete work. But just before he proceeded, Harry did something Sirius was actually destined for if he hadn't held his breath and become faint. When Remus was going to put the baby powder on Harry, a gush of water hit him on his face surprising him and Sirius alike. Sirius, with great fascination and relief, watched as Remus was being peed on.

Remus couldn't do anything but just stand there because it was too late. When Harry was done with his "business", Remus, who was wet all the way down to his chest, looked at Sirius who had a expression of mirth across his handsome face. But before he had the chance to say anything, a weird taste started to form in his mouth. As for Sirius…he watched as Remus's eyes went wide with horror and then as he sped out of the nursery to an unknown destination.

Immediately, Sirius went over to the changing table where Harry was smiling up at him. And with a slight difficulty--Harry wasn't too thrilled to having to wear diapers again--finished the job he had started. Once Harry was changed into at fresh, new diaper -- and knowing that he'll have to do it all over again soon--he proceeded downstairs to look for Remus; Harry in his arms.

But just before he arrived to the staircase he heard gurgling coming from the bathroom; immediately he stopped short and knocked on the door.

"Moony, you all right?" he asked trying to control his voice. The door opened and out came Remus with a deadly look upon his face.

"I tasted pee," he said screwing up his face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

The library was dark and the only light that helped Remus read the old, leather book were two candles on James' old desk. At the moment he was searching for a counter-course to rid of Sirius' annoying pink hair while Sirius was feeding Harry; this time Harry wasn't putting up a fight, he was hungry after all. Just before he gave up on the task of finding the spell, in came Sirius patting Harry on the back.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry to say but you're stuck with pink hair until we find a counter curse. If it helps, it goes perfect with your eyes. " Sirius looked at Harry, who gave a tremendous burp, and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut it, Remus," moaned Sirius. "Anyway, I have changed and fed him, it's your turn to do something so you give Harry his bath."

"Don't you want me to find the counter curse?"

"You. Harry. Bath. Now," Sirius handed the small child to Remus and grinned. "Have fun."

Without further argument, Remus took Harry went up the stairs to the hallway bathroom. At first, he was drawing a blank, he had no clue whatsoever as to what he was supposed to do. So he did what seemed normal; he started the water. Once the water was at low level--the last thing he wanted to do is drown Harry and become a midnight snack to one of Hagrid's friends-- he undressed Harry. When Remus seated Harry in the tub, he noticed the kid looked delighted at the floating toys around him.

With great difficulty--Harry kept splashing water everywhere-- Remus managed to rinse Harry's body and shampoo his silky, black hair. As Harry took pleasure in playing with the toys around him as Remus bathed him; a yellow ducky seemed to capture his attention. Without knowing what it was for, Harry got hold of the water ducky and squirted the man with the water that was in it. Of course he hadn't seen that coming, which added to Harry's delight even more, and swallowed some of the water.

"Harry," began Remus, "you seem to enjoy squirting water--any kind of water for that matter-- at me." Remus wrinkled his nose playfully, "It's not fun, you know."

Harry giggled at the man's face. Once clean, Remus got Harry out of the bathtub and wrapped him up in his towel; Remus was now wet from head to toe thanks to Harry. He changed the child into a clean diaper--this time no accidents-- and then into a pair of clean pajamas.

As he was about to put Harry in his crib, voices were heard just outside; James had just arrived from an apparent short meeting. He entered the room and looked at Remus who was still dripping wet from head to toe. Without any words, he approached them and then heaved his son onto his arms.

"Moony," he said with a very serious expression, his mouth twitching slightly, "I said give Harry a bath, not Moony take a shower." His young, serious face went through an immediate change as he laughed hard at his drenched friend.

"He peed on Moony too," added Sirius who laughed along with James.

"Yes, your son apparently has taken delight on getting me wet."

"I'm sorry Moony," James apologized as Remus exited the nursery to find a towel or actually take a shower before going to sleep. "All right, I'll take it up from here. Thank you for taking care of him."

"'Night James, Harry."

Both men departed the nursery and James proceeded to placed his son in the crib. Immediately, Harry rolled over and fell asleep as soon as he was comfortable. James looked down at his small son and felt his heart flip with so much love. He knew his son was perhaps in danger of being attacked by Voldemort himself but he was going to do his everything to stop him.

"Harry," he whispered as he stroked his sleeping son's hair, "I'll always be here for you…no matter what."

* * *

Whew! Long chapter. But hopefully you liked it. Anyway, now that you're done reading this chapter, would you please be kind and review it? I just want to know if this is worth my time because I have other stories I could be writing.  
Thank you for your support,  
**BleedingInk86 **


End file.
